The Lost Prince
by artisticallyorientedteen
Summary: Sora is the last heir of the Hikarimira family, the rightful rulers of Radiant Garden. Unfortunately, his cousin Vanitas is the reason he is the last. He has staged a coup, killing Sora's family and leaving Sora to only escape with his life and his ally, Riku. With only small support vocalized in his exile, Sora will have to rally his own forces to take back his home, but can he?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder boomed as a set of young men rushed through the castle grounds. Both were hooded and had little to no way of telling where they were going through the thick sheets of rain.

One yelled back to the other, but it was whisked away in the wind. They stumbled into a stable, and the lead boy, a young man with turquoise eyes and snow white hair plastered to his face and a grim countenance, quickly grabbed the reins of a horse and shoved it into the hands of his companion "GO!"

A set of gentle blue eyes glimmered out of the hood, scrunched in protest "Ri-"

"I SAID GO, YOUR MAJESTY." He yelled again, looking more and more anxious as ferocious sounds reached their ears.

The boy lifted his hood slightly, a few brown spikes pouring out despite their waterlogged state, as he glanced backwards. His face was younger, more carefree, but held a regal glare that could stir the hearts of thousands "Aren't you coming with, Riku?" He said, looking back, eyes narrowed with annoyance.

But something shifted underneath them: fear, uncertainty, trauma.

"I'll lead 'em off." Riku said, quickly saddling up his own horse for a long ride.

"Not in this rain. They'll know-"

"I swore to protect you, and this is the way-"

"They outnumber us." The boy grabbed Riku's hand, hissing "We split up, we DIE."

Riku stared at him for several seconds, then chuckled sadly "I suppose..." He bowed lightly "I'm sorry, I'm just extremely worried for your safety, Hikarimira Sora."

Sora flinched at his full title being used, then merely got up on his horse and readjusted his hood. He worriedly patted the the key-shaped sword at his side, an heirloom of the Hikarimira family and the judge of the rightful ruler.

The Kingdom Key.

Despite its blunt appearance, it could cut through anything, unlock everything in the kingdom, but only if it was held by the true king. He knew he couldn't let it fall into his usurper's hands... He was lucky enough to pilfer it from his father's tomb before the chase began.

He suddenly shuddered, realizing his entire family was gone... His father had recently died of old age, causing the coup(he was still in the customary mourning black), mother was murdered in her sleep, his siblings, Xion and Ventus, screaming had been his alarm to wake.

Riku pulled up next to him, silently inquiring if everything was okay. Sora nodded, albeit shakily, and they rode off into the night.

Sora honestly didn't know what he would do without his friend, Riku Yoake. His loyal bodyguard had stayed by his side since he had come of age to inherit the throne at fourteen. It was two years later and they were as thick as thieves. He never swayed from Sora's side, and Sora never swayed from his. Here Riku was, risking his own life to get Sora out alive. Sora never thought Riku would do so, not that he distrusted him, but was eternally grateful for it.

It was hard to steer their horses in such conditions, and it didn't help that Sora was constantly adjusting his hood to ensure that no one saw his identity, and caught in his attempts to relay what had happened so fast.

He was a lost prince now. The only survivor of the Hikarimira family and their bloodline. The last prince of Hollow Bastion.

Or at least part of the bloodline... His cousin, Vanitas, was the one who had taken everything away. He had sided with the Kuraikagami family, the only other bloodline that could hold control over the lands of Radiant Garden, and he rather conveniently had both sides to claim. That made Sora's chances of becoming king even lower, even when the old king had placed him as his heir. He shuddered, knowing firsthand his cousin was ruthless and cruel. He hadn't been raised like Sora had.

It suddenly occurred to him all of his servants, subjects, supporters, and allies would have to succumb to a rule that couldn't be anything but tyrannous.

Sora suddenly reared his horse to a stop, turning back to get one last glimpse of home.

"WE NEED TO GET GOING!" Riku yelled over the pouring rain and thunder.

Sora softly raised his blade, and a light soared into the sky before fading as fast as lightning. He turned back to the road ahead, and broke into a full gallop without hesitation. Riku was now neck and neck with him, and he screamed "THAT WAS RECKLESS!"

"THAT WAS MY LAST GOODBYE!" Sora screamed back, tears mingling with the rain on his face.

Riku merely looked ahead, face mask-like and stoic. Sora saw his lips move, but the sound was lost to the raindrops pelting him and the wind howling in his ears.

Sora glanced back at Hollow Bastion, remembering so many events of his life: tutoring with Donald, training with Goofy, being taught the lessons of being a proper ruler by his father and his adviser, Mickey, playing in the courtyards with Xion and Ventus...

He turned forward, head bowed and thankful for the rain as he recalled his lessons with Donald and sobbed quietly "Sayōnara, watashinojinsei...Sayōnara, kōtaishi Sora"

* * *

I dunno, I've been listening to Radiant Garden's sound track way too much. So GRAND, so EPIC, so REGAL. A king could rally his forces with that music, and I guess stuff fell into place.

I know, you guys want me to continue with Broken Heroes or my BbS novelization, but I think Ventus has been messing around with my writing drive in revenge. That and I really wanted to see what you guys thought.

Yes, Sora is speaking Japanese there at the end, although spelled out phonetically. He is saying "Goodbye, my life... Goodbye, crown prince Sora..." I thank the amazing people who made google translate, the language is probably butchered, but at least some understanding can be made ;P

so review, tell me what you think, maybe I'll post more. Now back to writing about the tragedy that is Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora awoke the next morning sore and soaked to the bone against his horse. Riku was cooking a meal in front of him, and he sleepily asked "Riku wa, watashitachi ga koko de nani o yatte iru?"("Riku, what are we doing here?")

Riku raised his head, smirking lightly "Sora wa, sono Ō no chinpunkanpun hanashite iru."("Sora, you're speaking that King's gibberish again.")

Sora blinked, realizing his brain had wired instantly to the King's Language, only known by the royal family and those who were chosen by the family to know. Ever since Sora had been learning it, he'd taught Riku so they could be "code buddies". Riku had played along, always calling it "The king's gibberish", but he didn't seem to mind being able to communicate with Sora without anyone else fully understanding.

Sora yawned "Sorry, I was speaking it to myself last night..." He laughed sadly "It's one of the few things I can cling to now..."

Riku nodded somberly, then tossed over some cooked game "Well you can't help it, I understand."

Sora caught it, then said mockingly "Sorekara watashi wa watashide wanai ōjidearu seru tame ni, arigatōgozaimasu."("Thank you for letting me be the prince I'm not.")

Riku glared and said sternly "Sora, you're still the crown prince-"

"I'm an exile." Sora finished the conversation with a generous, unprincely bite into his breakfast. He chewed ponderously for awhile, then swallowed and stared into space. He still couldn't grasp that simple truth. He was alone. Riku was his only companion, and his only other claim to the throne was-

"Wait..." His voice dropped to a whisper to ensure secrecy "where's the Kingdom Key?"

Riku shrugged "I thought it was by your side-"

Sora lifted his cloak to check his belt, then looked at Riku, horrified. "It's been taken!" Sora scrambled to his feet, checking their meager campsite, shuffling the leaves for any sign of the metal. Perhaps he had buried it amongst the leaves to keep it hidden and safe, perhaps he had just dropped it-

They then found a set of footsteps, and glanced at each other.

"I didn't see anyone..." Riku trailed off guiltily.

"Riku, did you fall asleep? Because I didn't feel it leave my side-"

"Okay, I did, but I made several peramiter checks before I did so! I'm not going to be useful to you if I'm sleep deprived-"

"Then wake me up, nincompoop! I'm perfectly fine with taking watch-"

"That isn't your duty-"

"I don't care because it is now!" Sora snapped at him "We both pull our weight, okay?!" They stared at each other for a few moments before Sora added "That is an order by my hold to the crown!"

Riku blinked, then bowed and said "As you wish, Hikarimira Sora." He then began tracking the footprints, saying "You are very humble."

Sora began helping him, saying crossly "It has nothing to do with humility. It's about being a person and not an idol." He stopped "Our thief was heading to town." They both looked at each other with dread.

"Aw great he's gonna sell it-"

"AW GREAT HE'S GONNA HAND IT TO THEM!" Sora yelled, rushing back to grab his horse. He madly galloped by Riku moments later, but his horse whinnied and stopped as Riku wrenched the reins from Sora's hands. "Think for a moment, Sora!"

Sora glared at him, but it's desired effect was lost as Sora's true feelings still seeped through: despair, worry, fear. A teenager who knew he was most likely getting his life ripped away from him at the very moment.

"Just think, if you ride into town people are gonna know who you are." He then got Sora off of the horse "It's not safe for you. Let me go."

Sora then stubbornly pulled his hood over "We'll go together."

Riku shook his head "I am not letting you risk this-"

"This is my last chance, my last hope. OUR last hope." Sora pleaded "You know from enough visits that Vanitas will not spare anyone except himself in his rule."

They both sat there as they recalled horrible summer visits from Vanitas in an attempt to make his allegiance shift. At first he was only a stubborn brat, but soon it escalated into an unquenchable lust for power and a sadistic streak. Sora had especially loathed the latter, being on the receiving end of more than one "accidental" sword strike during training. He glowered even more, knowing Xion and Ventus had also been hurt more than once and were now dead-

"Stop that! You're looking just like him!" Riku suddenly slapped him on the back.

Sora shook his head, shoving aside his anger. He had plenty of time to get mad when he was strong and collected enough to take everything he lost back. He then noticed Riku going back to get his own horse "But fine, we'll go together. Your death wish..."

Riku looked dissapointed as they got onto their horses. As he trotted by, he pulled down Sora's hood and hissed "I'M doing all the talking, okay?"

Sora only broke out into a gallop again "Okay, now COME ON!"

They left their horses outside of town, tied up firmly, and very carefully slipped into the crowd. Already they were hearing whispers, and they soon knew about their thief.

"Oh that poor boy,"

"Oh really, what boy?"

"The crown prince, they've found him."

"But why-"

"Apparently they're going to execute them-"

Sora ran through the crowd, cursing "Kuso!"("Dammit!")

Riku followed, hissing "Sora-"

"It's even worse! They've mistaken him for me!" Sora snapped back. The crowd grew denser, Riku quickly taking the chance to grab Sora's hand.

"Sora Hikarimira, you have been sentenced to death under threat to the crown." A voice announced. Sora shoved through the crowd, finding at its center a boy dressed and concealed completely in black gagged and held against a chopping block. He felt his stomach lurch at the sight, then boil at the equally unfair sight of HIS Kingdom Key leaning nonchalantly leaning against the announcer.

Sora peered at him, trying to recognize the face: a deep tan, golden eyes, long silver hair... He remembered the man as a member of the Kuraikagamis, just what was his name...

"Do you have any last words?"

The boy struggled, angrily growling through his gag. Sora caught a flash of gold hair, a pair of blue eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, but then chastised himself _blond hair and blue eyes is a common combination!_

Riku hissed in his ear "Sora, don't do anything reckless-"

Sora then burst through the crowd, scooped up the Kingdom Key, and parried the axe that was about to kill the thief. They looked up in surprise, then hastily looked away.

He glowered at the announcer "This boy is innocent!"

He blinked, then said calmly "Oh, so you have proof?"

Sora, caught up in his heroics, ripped off his hood and boasted "Watashi wa Sora Hikairimira, Kagayakeru Niwa to Vu~anitasu yori mo haruka ni chōdo jōgi no shin no hikaridesu!"(I am Sora Hikairimira, the true light of Radiant Garden and a far more just ruler than Vanitas!)

He heard Riku smack his forehead among the stunned silence.

Then Sora scooped up the boy, pleasantly discovering that he was already tied up, and ran with Kingdom Key bared and thief bumping around on his shoulder "Don't think you're out of trouble yet." Sora hissed "You're gonna pay for that."

The thief rolled his blue eyes, and groaned as if saying "Yeah right, like I was the one who just blurted out my secret identity."

After a quick clattering of blades, Riku ran over and punched Sora, yelling "YOU IDIOT! JUST WHEN WE WORKED SO HARD TO ESCAPE QUIETLY!"

Sora hung the Kingdom Key on his wrist as he sorely rubbed his jaw "Excuse me, but SOMEONE needs to stand up! I will not sit idly by while Vanitas is persecuting-"

"You're gonna have to! You're in EXILE IN CASE YOU FORGOT!" He suddenly pulled back, fending off more guards. The thief suddenly started wriggling, grunting in alarm. Sora glanced back to find that despite Riku holding off several more were following him.

He turned around, and quickly threw the Kingdom Key, dispatching several. It then obidiently returned to his hand, and he quickly rushed to Riku to help him. Among several parried blows, Sora debated using the thief as a human shield, but decided against it. That put him on the same level as Vanitas, and there was nothing he loathed more.

Sora then vaulted over a fence, ran past a very startled maiden, and quickly got on and unhitched his horse. Soon, Riku followed suit and the two were riding far from the village, their thief in tow and grumbling annoyedly in front of Sora as the horse squirmed beneath him.

After riding for a good hour or so, Riku deemed it safe enough to set up camp. While he set to setting up a fire and sleeping rolls, Sora dragged the thief over to a thick tree and tied him up "You're not getting away that easy."

They spent the next several hours settling down, having lunch and making an attempt to set up somewhere semi-stable for their new lives. After a good while, when it was evening, Sora walked over to the thief.

The thief glared at him. Sora then yanked off the bandana keeping his hair in place-

He stumbled back in alarm.

Blond hair in a sweeping curve, defiant blue eyes just like his, gently sculpted features that still glowered menacingly.

Sora quickly made a gesture for Kingdom Hearts to save him from this ghost of Ventus.

Riku glanced over, and froze. Sora dropped the mask, asking softly "Ventus...?"

Already memories were surfacing: only two years younger than him, but a brother Sora loved with all of his heart. He felt his locket of his siblings grow cold against his chest.

Then the thief grumbled, shifting while still glaring. Sora quickly scrambled over on his knees, undoing the gag and saying "I'm sorry Ven!" Sora hugged him while he whispered "I didn't know it was you!"

"Who the hell is Ventus?" Came the bitter reply in _his_ voice. Sora backed away, hands lingering on his shoulders "Ven, it's me Sora!" He quickly held up his locket, engraved with the insignia of the Hikarimira family "Your BROTHER!"

The boy stared at the locket, then said coldly "I'm an ORPHAN, your royal idiocy. My parents abandoned me when I was born."

Sora lowered his arms stuttering in absolute shock "There's... there's... it's a... you have to... D'oh... Doo-wah!"

The boy then said very flatly "What did you just say?"

"'There's... there's... it's a... you have to... D'oh... Doo-wah!'." Riku replied just as flat.

The boy sighed, and said "Okay, my name isn't Ventus, no matter who you think I am. It's ROXAS. I am ME, nobody else. I've been raised on the streets, and I am now a thief extrodinare. Speaking of which I can rob you of anything, even with my hands tied."

He then held up his hand, a knife sitting between two fingers, asking "By the way, this yours?"

Sora jumped, then patted his clothes for his belt while Roxas began sawing away "It was lovely meeting you, sorry for taking your Keyblade thing, I am NOT Ventus, good luck finding support when you don't have any common sense, your royal idiocy."

Roxas then leapt off, stealing a bag of supplies on the way as he waved them goodbye.

Sora sat there in a complete daze, and he muttered "It's... It's not a Keyblade, persay, I-I mean no weapon-type name was given besides its title, but it does have a nice ring-"

"HE'S STEALING OUR STUFF!" Riku yelled, chasing after Roxas.

Sora was still, tears starting to overflow.

Riku very quickly held up his hand, yelling "FREEZE!"

Roxas suddenly stumbled as frost grasped his foot. Riku grabbed him by his arm, saying "That's the second time you've stolen from us, you're gonna need to pay up."

"Well I can't!"

Riku then tied him up to the tree again, confiscating the knife "Then you're gonna have to pay with your own services."

"Uh... Sorry, I don't do guys-"

"Your thieving skills." Riku said blandly. Roxas's uncomfortable look shifted to a questioning one "So you're hiring me to do what I did to you for you?"

"Yes," Riku confirmed while tightening the rope on Roxas's wrist.

Sora was staring at his locket, now opened. Inside was a picture of Ventus and Xion, both smiling happily. Sora started crying.

Roxas then knelt next to him, holding up the exact same locket "Hey, where did you get that?"

Sora lifted his head, and blinked. His head drifted to one side as he reached out to open it. Roxas yanked it away "This is my only tie to my parents!"

Sora asked "Have you ever opened that?"

Roxas looked at it, then said "Nah, it's been sealed shut- HEY!"

Sora quickly grabbed it, knowing exactly how to open it. It sprung open, with a picture of a beaming two year old Sora and a few days old Ventus.

Sora then smiled "I'm not alone..."

Roxas snatched back the locket, then glared at Sora as he closed it "We're not family, we don't look similar-"

"There is a slight resemblance to your father, Sora."

Roxas then huffed "Well, fine, I might be your brother." He sat down "But I'm not staying. Now, there's the matter of getting you back where you belong so I can get on with my life."

Riku said "We need support-"

"I'm not alone." Sora whispered again.

Roxas rolled his eyes, muttering, then turned the conversation back "We need support, so we need to rally your people."

Sora shook his head, snapping out of his daze, and nodded. "Then we set out tomorrow."

"What?"

"Helping others should always come before asking others for help. It's something Mickey always told me."

Roxas looked around at the darkening forest, then shrugged in agreement "Yeah, idiot's got a point-"

"Quit treating me like that-"

"Of course your royal idiocy!"

Sora then huffed in annoyance, and went to lie down on his sleeping roll. He gathered his cloak around him, berating himself for thinking so foolishly. _He's too cold to be any brother of mine. His parents could have just stolen that locket... _Still, as Roxas and Riku began discussing in hushed tones, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder.

Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

* * *

Whew, this was a huge one to write! I actually had a lot of fun writing this, but I'm not quite sure about the quality... Meh, I think it came out pretty good anyways. Reviews are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sora, Roxas, and Riku were riding off to the first town in their quest for support- Cornelia. It was a quaint place, a good starting town. It would be one of the first to learn of Vanitas taking the throne, and a likely spot for mild uprising, Sora thought as he tucked his hood over as they walked into town. He glanced at Riku, who had managed to dye his hair a few shades darker with the ashes of their previous campfire.

"Oh! hello!" A girl called out. Her hair was a light green tinted blond tied up in a ponytail, with warm brown eyes that twinkled with confidence and mirth. She was wearing a magenta red leotard with a lavender sash providing a skirt, and white tights on her legs tucked into ankle length boots. Her arms were covered in the same material as her leotard, and a cape was draped on her shoulders.

She rushed over, saying merrily "I'm Terra!"

Riku accepted her hand "I'm Riku, this is Roxas and..." He trailed off to look for a name for Sora "Kaze."

Terra tilted her head "Huh, don't like sunshine much, do you Kaze?"

Sora shrugged "Well, I can wear a hood if I feel like wearing a hood, can't I?"

Roxas, who had skillfully combed his hair flatter to look less like Ventus(even pulling the back into a small ponytail) shrugged as well "He just sunburns easily."

Sora clenched his fist in annoyance. HE was the one with the deepest tan here! Sunburns easily his ass!

"Hey, Branford, you making some new friends?" A young man, brown hair spiked backwards and pensive blue eyes, walked over. His general appearance was well bulit, dusty, dirty, a quick explanation was provided by the hoe over his shoulders.

"Yeah, Chikyu, this is Riku, Roxas, and Kaze!" Terra waved at them with a small flourish.

Chikyu smiled, and shook their hands "I'm Terra-"

"But SHE'S Terra-"

"We both have the same name." This other Terra's mirth vanished in an instant, but quickly returned "Just refer to us by last name. Hers is Branford, mine is Chikyu."

"Um... Okay then." Sora said "Say, have you heard the news?"

Both Terras glanced at each other worriedly. Chikyu then cleared his throat and said "Um, w-we don't support Sora if that what you're asking-"

"Oh, so you know Vanitas is ruling now?"

Branford nodded "There was an announcement this morning. Tax increase, more severe punishments, complete loyalty to the Kuraikagami clan or else you're dead... Well, to be honest..." She glanced over her shoulder, then whispered "We think he's an absolute asshole. My loyalty will always be with those who will make a peaceful world where dreams can be fulfilled. Right now, there's only fear and restraint."

Chikyu flinched, then worriedly looked around to see if anyone had heard that. He quickly held a hand on his companion's shoulder as a man arrived. Sora noticed with dread their horses were tied up behind them.

"Excuse me, but we found these horses on your property." The man said. He looked at Sora, noting the boy's discomfort. "You seem to recognize these horses."

Sora shook his head, altering his voice as much as he could, which wasn't hard when it was squeaking with fear "Ah, I just recognize them from the palace stables! I've been there a few times."

He studied the man, but carefully kept his gaze lowered. Okay, he looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, bright blue hair and a x-shaped scar-

Sora felt Riku nudge him- a signal that they both recognized Saïx, Vanitas's most trusted tracker. Saïx then continued "I'll have you know there is a heavy tax on stealing horses from the royal stables." Chikyu pushed Branford behind him "We didn't steal anything. They just wandered away, that's all-"

Saïx pulled out a piece of parchment, Sora and Riku's mugs plastered on it "These two are wanted for treason to the crown."

Both Terras blinked, then glanced at Sora and Riku. Saïx looked over Roxas, and added "There was a sighting in another town of them, and we expect they are already here."

He turned back, their horses still in tow "If you see them, report them in for a hefty bounty. I am sure your shabby farm needs it."

As Saïx galloped away, Sora bowed to Terra Branford and Terra Chikyu "We'll be on our way-"

Miss Branford grabbed his shoulder and lifted his hood slightly. She grinned "It's you!" She grabbed his wrist "Come on in," she winked "Kaze." She looked at her companion, grinning. He smiled back, waving them all in "Come on, we aren't gonna sell you guys out. We have a little to give, but not much."

Vanitas was lounging on his throne, idly examining his mark of inheritance, just known as the Kingdom Key D. It was exactly the same as Sora's, but the colors were reversed.

Goofy, the captain of the guard, shuffled uncomfortably. Vanitas glared at him, and asked sharply "What?"

Goofy cleared his throat "Well, don't 'chya think that perhaps some of this is a little extreme-"

"It's not extreme." Vanitas said, his voice low and hissing "It's weeding out the un-loyal." He stabbed his blade into the ground with a loud, threatening clang "DONALD!"

The court magician quickly waddled in "Y-yes sir?"

Vanitas shifted from a lounging position to a threatening lean forward "Have you found him yet?!"

Donald removed his hat "N-no sir-"

"Get out of my sight and keep out until you DO!"

Donald squawked at the sudden storm of lightning, then nodded and ran off. Goofy scooted over, but Vanitas held up his hand "Halt."

Goofy rolled his eyes, then asked bitterly "What do ya need?"

"Send out more guards, search everywhere-"

"I've already sent out everyone I can."

Vanitas sighed. Then his advisor, Xemnas strode in. Vanitas growled at him "This better be good."

Xemnas said calmly "We found him, on the run-"

Goofy calmly plugged his ears when Vanitas began yelling, his rage boiling over "WHERE IS SORA-"

"He escaped-"

Vanitas pulled the Kingdom Key D from the ground and sent out a wave of darkness "HOW DARE YOU RETURN WITH THAT NEWS!"

Xemnas blocked it, completely unfazed "Your highness, we have also discovered that your cousin wasn't quite as dead as you thought..."

Vanitas faltered, then demanded "Which one?"

"Ventus."

Vanitas blinked, then stormed out of the room, crossing the halls with anger and... Perhaps it was the closest thing to fear he had. He stormed into the dungeons, and opened the cell at the very end. Yes, there Ventus was, a bloody, mangled corpse that he occasionally used to vent out his rage. Oh how he loathed that goody-two-shoes-do-nothing-wrong idiot. So sweet and innocent, everyone loved him-

He heard Xemnas behind him, and growled "Liar."

"The boy we found with the other blade looked exactly like him." Xemnas said.

Vanitas slammed the door shut "That doesn't mean he's a contender."

* * *

Sorry for such a long hiatus! I didn't know where to go with this exactly, and it just didn't enjoy coming out quite yet. Also, Miss Branford is from FF6, just FYI.


End file.
